Night Hunters
by ForeverOurs
Summary: Bella 'died' in Twilight. She is reborn as 'Bella the Dark-Huntress'... Twilight/Dark-Hunter crossover
1. Chapter 1

*********I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT****nor do I own the character ASH**********

**If you are familiar with the Dark-Hunter series, please forgive me but I will change things to suite my story. Thanks..Enjoy!**

_The events that lead up to that fateful day will always burn in my mind. Our path in life isn't set in stone, it's always twisting and turning, changing at will. My path was never clear, I never felt I belonged anyways. I was always on the outside looking in, longing for a place to belong. What I didn't know was that I traveling down a path that would ultimately lead to my death. I don't regret the choices I made._

_They brought me to Edward_.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

He left me lying on the forest floor, with no hope or care if I lived anymore. How could I when he took my heart and soul. He had tried to tell me he didn't love me anymore, that he was through with us. That he was tired of saving me. I almost believed him. Maybe he shouldn't of turned around at that last second then maybe I wouldn't of seen the lies and regret in his eyes. I knew in that moment he was leaving because he felt he wasn't good enough for me and that I deserved a happy _human _life, a _safe _life. He refused to turn me and condemn my soul so he decided to leave me hoping that I would forget him. As if that could ever happen, that was like asking me to stop breathing. Well, he was my air and he took it away so I did stop breathing. I laid down on that cold, wet ground to die. I was going to die at 17, how ironic I was going to die at the same age as Edward. I closed my eyes and waited.

I'm not sure how long I layed there waiting for death's embrace but the sun was long gone. I was so cold I stopped feeling my arms and legs awhile ago. I felt blackness envading my eyes, I knew the end was close. I was taking my last few breaths of life when I felt a hotness on my face. It was spreading through my body, thawing out my body like my own personal sun. _No no no!_ I _wanted _to die. I felt someone shaking me gently at first but I refused to respond.

Someone hissed in my ear " Wake up, come on open your eyes!."

I still didn't respond._ GO AWAY! Leave me alone! _I shouted in my mind.

I was being lifted up and cradled in hard but gentle arms. "Come on glykia mou (**A/N it means 'my sweet'**). Breathe!"

I could feel the heat waking up my body so I started to struggle but the arms held me close. I willed my body to fight the heat. My sun started shaking me harder. Talking to me, trying to get me to open my eyes.

"Do you want to die?" My sun yelled at me.

I finally opened my eyes and looked into swirling silver eyes. "Yes I do." With those words my fight to die won. I closed my eyes and Bella died.

_I did not regret my choice to die that fateful day. I couldn't, It brought me to my Destiny._

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_

**THANKS FOR READING! THIS IS MY SECOND STORY.****** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF IT HAS POTENTIAL **********


	2. Chapter 2

***********I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE DARK-HUNTER SERIES*********

I could feel the fire blazing through my body, it started in my toes and was working its way up to my heart. It was sealing the venom in my veins. It was changing me from the inside out. I could feel power surging through my body. My heart beat was speeding up, seeming to skip beats it was going to fast. My chest was arching up, like my heart was pulling up through my chest and trying to escape the fire. _OH! _i moaned and my heart took its last beat.

"It's done" I heard someone whisper behind me. I immediately kicked my legs up and spun off the table I was laying on. I braced myself for an attack that never came. I looked around and saw someone sitting on a chair to my right. He was lightly strumming a guitar. As he met my eyes I noticed they were a swirling silver, mesmerizing. I forced myself to look at the rest of him. He was stunning to put it nicely. Long black hair with a blue streak and the face of a angel. He was pure goth right down to his black boots. He put the guitar down and walked over to me. I had to look fully up to look into his face, he was over 7 feet tall! _WOW!_ I was in awe. He smiled slightly at me.

"Hello Bella." His voice was a deep velvet.

"Um...hello." I smiled shyly at him.

"Questions?" He asked me. I nodded my head and sat down to hear his tale.

"I will explain what I can. There is so much more I cannot answer but I will tell you what I can. My name is Ash and I'm a Dark-Hunter. We are the protectors of humanity. There are those out there that want to use the humans for their own needs. We stop them"

As he was telling me this I was feeling I stepped into a sci-fi book, one I forgot to read.

"I know all about you Bella, I felt your pain and knew it was time to come for you." I was staring at him like he had two heads but he wasn't done. "You were always meant to be one of us, but something got messed up along time ago that I couldn't find you til it was too late. I had to wait til you reached a point were I could take you out of your human life. You unknowingly chose the path of a vampire because of Edward. You will still need the blood to survive but being a Dark-Hunter you can control your thirst. You will never feel the draw of human blood, animal blood will not weaken you. You will still be subjected to the ways of the vampire but you can control it and work it out to help you and you will never die." I was speechless. "Haven't you felt the feelings of not belonging, that you were different? You can smell blood, you can block out other vampire gifts mentally, you accepted the idea of vampires so easily, you were compassionate to other people and mostly you drew _others_ to you. " He was talking so patiently to me.

Everything he was saying made sense and I could feel my mind expanding and _knowing_ things. Things not of this world but I knew they were of _my world. _

"I have powers." I stated. He was nodding his head. "I can shield mentally and physically on myself and other people. And I can find people, anywhere they are if I simply think of them!" I was feeling giddy with knowledge.

I focused hard and the next thing I knew my 'shield' was wrapping itself around us. _Sweet!_ I had more powers I wanted to explore.

"OK playtime is over, its time to go. Are you ready and willing to become a Dark-Hunter and stand up for humanity?" He asked me. I could only nod yes.

"First change your clothes. Your a little...ragged." We both looked at my clothes and laughed at the holes. "You can dress yourself at will, anything you desire." My eyes grew wide at this.

This is gonna be fun! I mentally pictured my clothing simalir to his. I had on black leather pants with a tight fitting blue top. I added a black leather trench coat and knee high boots. He handed me two daggers and a thin bladed sword. I strapped the daggers on my thighs and swung the swords sheath over my shoulder so it was laying across my back. My long hair covered it nicely. Being a girl I couldn't resist looking in a mirror. I found one on the wall behind me. The girl before was beautiful. That _can't _be me! "Yes it is." Ash answered me. I looked at him quickly. "I can read your mind. And yes you have that ability too as well as answer back mentally" He answered my unspoken questions. I looked back at the mirror. My hair is so brown it looked black so I added a blue strip near my bangs. I heard him chuckle. My eyes were golden and wide, my cheekbones were prominent and high up and my lips were full. I looked like I should be on a magazine cover. I was stunned and I wondered what Edward would think of me know. It made me sad to think of him. Ash must of seen my sadness because he said " Have faith glykia mou, you will see him again. He is your soul-mate." I was instantly happy.

He looked me over and nodded approval. "Ready? It's time to meet everyone else and start your training." He walked over to the door and escorted me out.

Outside was the most awesome motorcycle I have ever seen. I jumped on behind Ash and he took off. And here I thought the Cullens drove fast! We were like air we were going so fast. I turned around and looked at Forks for the last time. If I had it my way I would never return. I was leaving the town I hated, the adopted family I hated and the old Bella I hated.

I was ready for my new life.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**READ AND REVIEW...I LOVE TO READ YOUR COMMENTS! THANKS :D**

** _**glykia mou- my sweet**_


	3. Chapter 3

*****I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE DARK-HUNTER SERIES*******

As we were driving away a bright light flash before my eyes and when I opened them we far away from Forks. I'm not exactly sure where we were but it was absolutely beautiful. Rolling green hills for miles and a wide open sky. I turned around and noticed a huge building but nothing else. As were parked in front of the building, three huge guys walked out to meet us. All of them were over 6 ft tall, two of them were blondes and one was a dark. I could feel the powers coming off them in waves. They were definitely predatory. I gulped and walked over to them. Ash was telling them I was here for training and introduced us. Nate, Vance and Devon.

"This is Bella, your fourth." Ash stated. I looked at him in confusion. "I'm what..?

Vance spoke up "We work in groups of five, you are our fourth. We have been waiting a long time for you Bella." They were all smiling at me.

"If I'm the fourth, where is the last person in our group?" I asked while looking around. Devon looked at Ash but Ash just shook his head. I guess Ash could block me from hearing their silent conversation. Ash turned to me and said "We have about a month to get you ready then we will need to go get your fifth." _Great one whole month._ I hoped my clumsiness died along with the old Bella. I would learn later I was in fact graceful and cat-like.

Ash jumped back on his motorcycle and said if we needed him just call him. And he left me. _Gulp! _

The days were filled with various forms of fighting. I found I was a master at daggers and swords. I guess that's why Ash gave them to me. I loved twirling through the air and making the fatal blow. I learned guns had no use in our world. I also had to learn the different races in order to kill them correctly. I so didn't want to absorb a demon and its powers/blood lust if I didn't kill it correctly!! I also learned how to control my shield. My guys were all very nice but brutal. I have never worked so hard before, they expected perfection and they got it. Every night I was sore and tired but since I didn't need to sleep I took the time to focus on the new me. I am no longer the 'weak' Bella and I have the muscles to prove it. I found my temper is fiery but I am now able to control it, as Devon says 'the kitten found her claws'. In the past Dark-Hunters couldn't be around other Dark-Hunters because it would drain our powers and leave us weak, but some unknown power that be changed it. We now work in groups and there are currently 10 groups total. We have learned to work together and play off each others strengths and weaknesses. Being the only female in the group gets a little lonely but my 'brothers' never leave me out and tend to be over protective of me even with each other. Sometimes I get the feeling they know a secret and they are keeping it from me.

About 3 1/2 weeks later, we were sitting on the grass taking a break since I seem to have master my fighting techniques, I can even bring them down together if I concentrate really hard. Being 5'4 does have its advantages. I was working on my shield seeing how far I could send it when I saw the familiar flash of light. Ash had arrived.

We all jumped up to meet him. Vance grabbed me and flashed us over to Ash. We arrived about 2 seconds before the others did. We were laughing at the disappointed look on Devons' face. When we aren't training we tend to play pranks on each other. It made me a little sad to think of Em. He used to love playing pranks especially on me. I haven't had much time to think of Edward but when I did I was sad but it didn't hurt. We were meant to be together someday. I just hoped it was soon.

I realized I wasn't listening and missed most of the conversation.

"Bells? Yo earth to Bells!" It was Devon. They were all laughing at me.

I laughed too. "Sorry, guess I was lost in thought."

"Yeah, Edward thought." Nate snickered. They all new the my history with Edward. I smacked him on the head causing him to pick me up and swing me around til I was dizzy. We were laughing on the ground when Ash spoke.

"It's time to leave here and join the world again." I was kinda sad at this. I grew up alot here. I became the new and improved Bella here, but I was also ready to get on with my life.

The next thing I knew we were standing before a building, it was plain and white nothing special.

"Welcome to New Orleans" Ash said. It was our new home, it was four stories and each level had its own living space. We each got our own floor. _YAY!_

"Cool, I want the top level." They all new I loved to be up high and gaze out. The parking garage was ground floor. As we walked inside I saw a row of cars and motorcycles. I so couldn't wait to drive one of those!

I noticed there were only four levels. When I commented on it they all looked away and raced to their new quarters. _Um OK. Whatever._ I made my way upstairs and noticed Ash was still with me.

"Whatever you don't like feel free to change. You were in mind when it was done." I looked around and thought it was perfect. My living room was done in browns, taupe, gold and reds. I had a kitchen but it wasn't stocked. _Yep, made for me._ I laughed. There were four bedrooms. The guest rooms were done in green, beige and red. I chose the blue room. My furniture was all in black. I saw a king sized black iron bed with a black and deep blue bed set. I loved it even though it made me think of Edward. He always loved blue on me. I reached up and touched the blue streak in my hair, my tribute to him.

"Thank you, I love it already and probably won't change anything." We walked to the living room and found they guys fighting over the TV. _Sigh, _typical males.

"OK, you guys know what to do. Bella, when the sun goes down you hit the club scenes. You will be looking patrolling so don't let your guard down. Oh and one more thing." Ash walked over to me and place his hand on my lower back/hip area. I felt a burning, "Ouch! What did you do?" I pulled my shirt up and saw a tattoo, it was a double bow with one arrow going through both of them. Vance whistled "Man you have got to love a Dark-Huntress!" I elbowed him and laughed.

"It's the mark of a Dark-Hunter." Ash was chuckling as he told me. I had a feeling I would never be bored with this group. My boys.

"OK, everyone out! I want some Bella time before we head out." I pushed them out the door. Only Ash remained.

"Bella, remain strong and trust them. This group is powerful, trust your instincts and you'll do fine. In fact I know you will do better than fine." He saluted me and flashed out.

I heard _"Bella, four hours till sundown it's time to rock and roll!"_

_***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**I hope you enjoyed Please review and let me know Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

************* I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE DARK-HUNTER SERIES...ENJOY************

I was exploring my new home when I decided I wanted some music. I headed for the stereo system and I noticed I had a huge collection of Cd's. I found all my favorites, wow this is amazing! _Hmm..which one to play first?? Kinda like it will set the tone of my new life._ I was scanning through the titles when I saw a blank one, I pulled it out and my heart would of stopped if it was beating. The cover said _Bella's Lullaby. _It was the CD Edward had made me with his lullaby he composedjust for me. I felt my hands shake and my eyes fill with invisible tears. I put it in the CD player and turned up the sound. I just stood there and remembered the love I felt for him and the lies he told me. I know he only said he didn't love me because he wanted me to move on. Actually now that I think about it, it kinda ticks me off. He always did make decisions without me, even when it was about me! _GRRRRR! _I jumped when I heard laughing behind me. I spun around and swept my foot out and dropped a body to the ground. I jumped on his chest and dove for his neck.

"BELLA!" Nate screamed my name and grabbed me off Devon. I closed my eyes and faced Devon. Now I was embarrassed.

"I'm really sorry! You just scared me and I reacted." I went to sit down on the couch and I hung my head in shame. Now they were all laughing.

Devon came to sit next to me and put his arm around me. "Chill Bells, that was a sweet move. You can be my back up any time. You rock little girl!"

"She growled, no way that was awesome!" Now I was laughing too. We were just hanging out in my living room when we all felt the 'pull' in our bodies. I glanced out the window. Twilight, the time we are at our strongest.

"OK, let me go change and we can go." I bounced out of the room. I was excited, my first night of some butt kickin! I walked into my closet and debated on what to wear. Since I was working I went with pants. I decided to go with red. I chose leather pants and a corset top. I strapped on my daggers and blade. I added a black over coat that buttoned at the top and hung down behind me, it hid my weapons really well. Next, I put on knee high, black high heeled boots-leather of coarse and a skull nose ring. I did my make-up and decided to add a red streak on the other side of my head. I twirled in front of the mirror, I was ready. I walked out of the bedroom and felt three pairs of eyes on me.

"Wow.."

"I guess we'll be fighting off the guys too".

"What?" I asked. "It's not like you guys toned it down any." They looked great to put it mildly. This was going to be a long night.

We decided to teleport there, since they all were familiar with the area we didn't have to worry about where we ended up. We ported to the ally behind the club. _Whoa, thats was awesome! _We went to side entrance and got in without waiting in line. The place was really packed. I wasn't really sure what to do so I stuck close. They headed to the bar first and grabbed drinks. Alcohol has no effect on us and I really didn't like it anyways, its more to just blend in. We found a booth in a corner, sat back and watched the people. We blurred our images so we were less noticeable. My hearing it even better since I'm a vampire but my Dark-Hunter vibes kicked in too.

"Guys, I think we have company." We looked to the door and four daimons walked in. They are all tall with long blond hair. We slowly stood up and started to walk to them. By now they had the room in a fog and mind controlling the humans. They were looking for a tasty soul to steal. The leader grabbed a pretty little brunette, she reminded me off Alice. I pull a dagger and threw it him. He stopped and looked at us.

He had a raspy voice. "Oh yeah, I new this was gonna be a good night." He pulled the dagger out and threw it back at me. I spun around and grabbed it out of the air. The guys split up and each went after a daimon. The leader was mine. He ported behind me and grabbed my throat and licked the side of my jaw. _NO HE DID NOT!! _I grabbed my other dagger and used them to stab in the sides of his stomach. He hissed and yanked my hair back. _OUCH!_

"I think I like you. This is gonna be fun." He growled in my ear. I pulled the daggers out of him and swept my leg backwards and we fell backwards. He lost his grip on my hair thankfully. He pulled his knife and sliced my thigh. I hissed from the burn. I flip over and kneed him in the jaw, when he fell back I jumped on his chest and pulled out my sword.

I blew him a kiss and said "Bye bye baby" and plunged my blade into his chest. He disintegrated under me. I smiled and looked up to hear applauding. I could feel my power surging through me, what a rush! I looked around and all the daimonswere dead. We dissipated the fogg from the room and the humans were dancing a like nothing happened. They never had a clue.

"Geesh Bells, took you long enough." Vance said laughingly. I growled out him.

He was till laughing. "Do it again, do it again! You sound so cute!" The others were laughing hard now too. I ran at him so fast he didn't see me and I sliced his shirt to shreds and a big hole in the back of his pants. I was standing at the bar smirking at him before he even realized what happened. They all just stood there with their mouths hanging open. Now I was laughing.

"Dang Bells, That was my favorite shirt!" He was shooting me a murderous look. _Sigh.._ I 'fixed' his clothes.

"There you go, good as new." I said.

"OK, enough fun. We have to get back to work." Nate was heading to the front door. We headed to five more bars. We had a little action at the fourth bar but that's it. We headed home just before the sun rose.

We said good night at the garage and ported to our apartments. I walked to the bathroom and stripped off my pants. The cut was fully healed. I threw on my lounging clothes and headed to the bedroom. We don't need to sleep but we do need to recharge our powers, mine recharge by resting. On the table was my memory box of my time as a human. _Huh, Ash must of got it for me._I had pictures of my parents before they died. I burned all the pictures of my adopted family, I hated them anyways. I found my pictures of the Cullens. I 'produced' frames to put these pictures in and set them on my dresser. I put the one of Edward beside my bed. I don't know how but I WAS going to see them again.

This was our daily routine, hanging out/training in the day...saving humans by night, for the next week.

We were all sitting in Vance's apartment, I just cooked them a huge meal, yuck, when Ash flashed in. We all said hello and waited for what he had to say.

"It's time to go get your fifth." The guys just looked at each other. Then at me. _Okayyyy. _

"Your gonna have to get inside, he is in a situation and will need help getting out." He was speaking to the guys but staring at me.

"Am I missing something?" I demanded.

They seemed to be thinking this over. I waited.

Ash walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "He is in the vampire leadership hall. The Volterra in Italy."

This sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. I was still confused, why was everyone staring at me.

"OK, please clue me in. Why are you guys waiting for me to react to this?" I looked at each of them.

I started tapping my foot, staring them down.

Ash spoke up. "Glykia mou, it's Edward. Their going to kill him."

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Well what did you think? Please let me know. I love comments and reviews! I hope you enjoyed it :))**


	5. Chapter 5

************** I DO NOT OEN TWILIGHT OR THE DARK-HUNTER SERIES**********

_**Edward. They're gonna kill him. THEY'RE GONNA KILL HIM!**_

I was frozen where I was standing. I couldn't breath. What if we were too late? I wasn't going to lose him no matter what. I snapped out of it and looked around. I could feel the power and adrenaline surging through me. They were watching my reaction, probably waiting for me to cry. _Not gonna happen. _I slowly smiled my the smile I used just before I made my kill. I looked at my boys. They smiled back. _This was gonna be fun._

"I do believe I'm in a mood to party. Shall we?" My hair streaking blue as I walked over to them. We stood together and flashed to Italy.

Ash teleported us to the underground tunnel outside Volterra. Since none of us ever been farther than this point, we were walking in from here. Once inside Ash froze those who were our path and we made our way to the main room. Nate flung open the door and the boys walked in first to form a semi-circle in front of us. The whole room seemed to freeze. I walked through the circle with Ash beside me. In a span of 10 seconds I saw Edward in the middle of the room convulsing in pain with Alice on her knees besides him holding her head. Emmett was by the wall being held back by Carlisle and Rose. Jasper was on the ground being held down by three different vampires. All but Edward and Alice realized something was going on and looked up at me. I smiled at them and walked into the room. Dev and Nate ported to Emmett and Jasper, they killed the vampires holding them. I flung out shields around them all and walked before the main vampire sitting on the seat in the middle of the room. None of the vampires moved from their spots. They might of been in shock.

I smiled my smile and said "Do you know what really ticks me off?" I looked straight into his eyes. "Someone messing with something that belongs to me." I heard a shriek and a hiss from the little girl on my right. She was the one torturing Edward and Alice. She had to pay. I looked at her and ported to her. I was behind her and I grabbed her hair. All around me chaos broke out. Everyone was fighting except the main guy in the middle. He just sat there amused. I hissed into the girl's ear.

"You are a bad little girl. I think you should be punished." I felt my fingers tingle and I touched her temple, I was sending her own power through her head. She started to shake and her eyes rolled back. She slipped from my arms and fell to the floor. Ash was fighting three vampires and Nate, Vance and Dev were fighting anyone they could find. The Cullens raced to Edward and Alice. Emmett and Jasper joined us in the fighting. I walked back to the main guy. He slowly looked at me and said

"I wish to know your name before you die." He stood up and a step to me. His eyes were glowing red.

"Just call me one ticked off woman." I pulled my daggers out lunged at him. He moved so fast I only nicked his arm. He laughed at me and flew at me. We went rolling on the ground and he ended above me. I kicked my legs up and and threw him off. He landed beside me and punched me in the jaw. I shoved my dagger into his leg and twisted. I heard a hiss from somewhere behind me. I jumped up and ported behind his back, he was ready for me and he reached back and flipped me over his head. I landed on the ground, and jarred my left side. I felt a searing pain go up my arm, I couldn't move it. Someone grabbed my legs and pulled me along the ground. I looked at them and saw it was Alice and Esme. I saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper jump on the guy I was fighting. They were tearing him apart. I looked around the room and saw body parts all over. Someone had started a bon fire in the room and everyone was adding the body parts to it. I noticed some were hurt but everyone was okay. I stood up and winced. Carlisle and Edward ran over to me to see what was wrong, my arm was pulled from my socket. Carlisle twisted and rammed my arm back into its socket. _OUCH! _

By now everyone had come to stand around me. I noticed my boys and Ash standing to the side. Everyone except Edward was hugging me. I was really happy to see them. I called over Nate, Dev, Vance and Ash and introduced them to the Cullens. Everyone was saying hello and talking about the fight. I felt someone pull my arm and walk me backwards. The moment I've been dreading. I looked up at Edward to see him smiling that beautiful half smile. It sent my heart fluttering. I didn't say anything, I waited for him to speak.

"Bella, what's going on? Why are you here and who are those guys?"

"Edward a lot has happened since you left. Everything is different...I'm different." I told him. He reached up and touched the blue streak in my hair.

"Am I yours Bella?" He asked softly. How could he ask that?

I just looked at him and raised one eyebrow. And I said "We will talk later."

I ran back to the guys and jumped on them. "You guys were awesome!" We were excited we just took down the vampire elites. And everyone lived. Ash decided it was time to leave. We all ported out and went back to our apartment complex.

We ended up in Vance's apartment. Everyone settled in and started speaking at once. Ash quieted everyone and said

"I'll be back in the morning for Edward, Nate and Dev. Bella and Vance will stay here and patrol as usual. I'm sure you a lot of questions but I need to leave." And he flashed out.

Everyone was silent and looking at us.

I wasn't sure where to begin so Nate spoke up and started to explain about the Dark-Hunters and what we did. About our group and that we hunted down those threatening humanity. I could see they were confused as to why I was there.

I was reluctant to tell how how I became a DH, I didn't want them to know the pain Edward caused me. I felt weak , human again. But I did. I could see the hurt in a few eyes, and in one I could see utter devastation. He was beginning to see the depth of my pain. My willingness to die. I quickly let them know I wasn't that girl anymore. I was no longer weak.

We were talking for hours when I noticed my guys were tired so I called it a night. We were splitting the couples up and putting some in each of our apartments. Vance got Emmett and Rose. Dev got Carlisle and Esme. Nate got Jasper and Alice. And surprise, surprise I got Edward. I walked to the door when Jasper stopped me.

"Bella, I'm really sorry about trying to attack you at your birthday party." He began.

"Jasper, I wish you would forget that. It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you." I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"It was my fault. I couldn't control myself. You could have died." He was adamant about this.

"Look Jasper, I've thought about this. You feel everyone's emotion on top of your own. Think about this, you were feeling everything Edward was feeling, especially the desire for my blood. So not only were you battling your desires, you now were feeling it doubled. I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did." I could see Alice smiling hugely at us.

"Wow Bella, I never thought of that." He picked me and swung me around, hugging me. Alice ran over and hugged me tightly. I missed my best friend. She told me how much she missed me. Esme hugged me and told me thank you. She is such a good 'mom'.

Everyone split up and headed to where they were staying. I just walked out and knew Edward would follow. I wasn't ready to talk yet. He left me for his reasons, what would he feel now that I was the one thing he never wanted me to be. Would he love as a vampire or did I just appeal to him as a human?

"Choose whichever room you want. Mines the one at the end." I told him. He just watched me walk into the bathroom not saying anything.

I needed a few minutes to compose myself and put on my lounging outfit. I walked back into my room and stopped when I saw him laying on my bed.

He looked at me and said "You said to choose my room. I chose your room."

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it." I couldn't believe him!

"Bella, we need to talk and this is where I want to be. Here. With you." He said softly.

I nodded and got onto the bed.

He told me everything he said was a lie and he only left to protect me. He said he loved me and wants 'us' back. We talked for hours about everything. He wasn't unhappy I wasn't human anymore, he told me he felt guilty that he was very happy about it. He didn't have to be careful anymore with me. He found he didn't miss my heartbeat but he did miss my blushing. I didn't!

He had a lot of questions about being a Dark-Hunter and I answered what I could. The rest would be answered by the guys. He was excited we were in this together. It was a future neither of us could of imagined.

The sun was rising when we heard a knock on the door. Dev came to tell us it was time for Edward to leave for training. I didn't want him to leave yet. Not when I just got him back. We hugged and walked down to Vance's apartment. Ash was there and gave us all a minute to tell Edward goodbye. He caressed my face and told Vance to keep me safe. If only he knew...

They flashed out leaving the Cullen's, Vance and me behind. They were moving to New Orleans now that Edward and I were staying here. I was happy about that. We hung out that day and waited for the night. Our time to hunt and defend.

What we didn't know was something was being unleashed that would try to destroy us. And It was me it wanted.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**OK... Not my favorite chapter but I hoped you enjoyed it..Please feel free to tell me! I'll be updating sooner than the last one. I re-posted chapters 3 and 4 due to some errors.**

**Thank you for reading. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, DARK-HUNTERS OR THE HOUSE OF NIGHT SERIES! HOPE YOU ENJOY....**

Days passed and turned into weeks. I was alone in my apartment waiting for the night. Alice left not long ago so I was alone. I didn't like the loneliness. It made me feel antsy. I decided to hunt before Vance woke and we started our nightly patrol. I ran to the swamps to find my prey. Sometimes the Cullens joined me. But tonight I was alone. as I stalked my prey I felt a tugging on my mind. Like someone was trying to get my attention. I shook my head and caught my animal and drank. I could feel eyes on me so I quickly jumped up but no one was around. I smelled a scent that shouldn't be familiar to me but it was. It teased my memory but I couldn't remember that smell. I gust of wind wrapped around me, If I didn't know better I would of said it felt like a caress on my face. I felt uneasy so I started to run home. I heard the wind but I swore it sounded like laughter.

Later that evening I was feeling restless, ready to start our rounds. I couldn't shake the feeling of dread. That there was something going on all around me but I was unable to see it. As though I was _supposed _to know and embrace it. I mentally shook my head and tried to focus on the now. I stood at the window and thought of Edward, wondering what he was doing. I wasn't sure when we would be together again so I didn't want to pine for him. I had to keep my thoughts focused. I went to my room to get ready for another evening of serious butt-kicking. I decided to be flashy tonight to celebrate Edward returning to me. I chose a hot pink suede tank top and white suede pants with black boots and streaks of hot pink in my hair. Strapped my daggers to my wrists (I changed to my wrists because I liked the way they slid into my hands) and sword on my back. Although I was excited, I had this feeling of unease in me. I've been trying to ignore it but it won't leave me. Somewhere, something was happening and I was clueless on what to do. The only thing I knew is that it was headed right for me.

I went downstairs to find Vance and we headed out. It was raining but we didn't feel it. Humans were running by us but it was from the rain and not a monster. We stopped at the first club we passed and started our night.

Hours passed but there wasn't any activity around. It was as though we had this peaceful haze around us. Everything was fine. _Something is wrong, its the calm before the storm._ And storm was about to break...

We decided on one more club then we'd head to the Sanctuary to finds some answers. The one place where we could go and be normal. It was a safe zone for our kind.

As we stepped inside I felt it immediately. I strange pull on my body. Like it was pulling me on strings. I tried to ignore it but it wouldn't go away. Vance noticed something was wrong.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked me.

"I'm not sure but something is here. I feel strange." I replied. I was starting to feel cold. Then I heard the voice.

_Isabella_

I stopped in my tracks. I cocked my head to find where the voice was coming from. Everything seemed fine. No daimons or monster of any kind anywhere. So what _was _I feeling??

_Isabella love, come to me._

I turned slowly looking for Vance but I couldn't see him. The dance floor swallowed him up. I slowly walked to the other side of the room. Every once in awhile I would see a flash of someone looking at me but then they were gone.

_My love. I'm waiting._

I started feeling a hazy feeling in my head and body. I could feel it pulling me to the back of the club. All cares and concerns slipped away from me. My only thought was to find the _voice._ I _knew _that voice. In the deepest part of my soul, I knew that voice. A deep part of me responded to that voice. It frightened me just how deeply I responded to it. I didn't know how, who or why. I just _did._ I came to the back wall but nothing was there. Coldness seeped into my bones. It caressed me and I felt like weeping. I slowly looked around but no one was around. I turned in circles only to find Vance standing behind me just looking at me.

"Bella..?" He began.

"Did you see....?" I asked at the same time.

"You first Bella."

I began again. "Did you see anyone near me?"

He shook his head no. "But I did see you. Bella.... How do I put this?" He couldn't seem to find the words. I started to have an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"Just say it Vance!"

"Okay. You shimmered Bella. Like a ghost walking between worlds." He said in a rush.

"What do you mean?? I felt solid, a,little fuzzy but solid." I couldn't grasp what he was saying.

"You were there then you weren't. And this is going to sound crazy but you looked different at times. Like a young indian girl. Even your clothes were different! Bella, something is going on. I don't have a good feeling about this." He explained to me. He was just staring at me.

I didn't want to tell him about the voice. How do I explain the voice? I felt I was barring my soul, it felt like a voilation. But I had to tell him. Something was happening and we needed to know what was going on. _Going on with me?? _So I told him.

He grabbed my arm and we flashed home. I collapsed on the couch. I felt drained so I just close my eyes. I could hear Vance on the phone talking to someone. Ash. Yes Ash! He could find out what was happening to me. But the question was _Did I really want to know??_

* * *

_**Ok I hope u enjoyed this chapter.i'm sorry it took soooo long. Review and let me know what u think :))**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, THE DARK-HUNTER SERIES OR THE HOUSE OF NIGHT SERIES..JUST MY OWN IMAGINATION...**

I felt like I had been lying on the couch for days but only a couple of hours had passed. I kept replaying the past day in my head. I still wasn't sure what was happening but I knew it had to do with me but I didn't know who the other players were. i just wish I knew who I was up against. I remembered feeling connected to the voice and my body responded to the feelings as well. It was just my brain that couldn't remember.

I let myself relax and just lay there with no thoughts. Mentally relaxing. I was starting to feel that hazy pull again. I wanted to fight it but I knew I needed to find out what was going on. I re2mained so still I'm sure I looked dead..Well dead as in _dead._I no longer heard the sound of Vance, he hasn't left me here alone. I wanted to call out to him but I was afraid to break this spell I was under. I felt I was drifting away on a sea of mist. I could feel my hair on my face and actually taste salt on my tongue. I started to get agitated so I forced my mind to slow down and just be still. There was darkness all around me, I was so cold. Then abruptly I felt warmth and I opened my eyes...

_The warm air felt so nice after the swim in the ocean. I love the ocean, the feel of weightlessness and my hair floating around me. The water was so relaxing. I started to walk up the hill wishing I could braid my hair but he likes when I leave it loose around my head. I don't like when he gets mad at me, sometimes he scares me. But he has never hurt me. Never once! I should feel proud that we are to be married in three moon cycles. I am drawn to him but at the same time I feel something is off. But I know my place. I am to marry the next chief. I walk slowly back to my tent, its time to start on the food for the celebration of the men's safe return. I see all the woman and young girls already at the fire pit. I heard the sound of soft laughter but it wasn't friendly. I should know for awhile now I seen the girls whispering and laughing at me when I pass. I don't understand why. I came to this village six full moons ago to be the bride of the chief's son. He chose me at the last gathering of tribes. I was so excited but scared to leave my only home. I was to live with his tribe and stay with an elder woman till our bonding ceremony took place. Then I would live with him in his father's tent. In the chief's tent. He has never once made me feel as though I don't belong but there is something I can't place my finger on. I only have one friend, she is older and wiser than me. Lonia befriended me the first day and helped me to learn their ways. Sometimes she looks at she like she is trying to understand something about me. She says things to me that sometimes feels like it it double sided and I'm missing something. But then she smiles at me and tells me I am like her sister. As I get closer to the fire I see her look at the group of girls and they stop laughing and whispering. I lift my head higher, they need to realize I am to be the next chieftain's wife. I was passing by the seers' tent when she stepped out and stood staring at me as I passed. She pointed at me and spoke loud._

_"Spirit bride." she turned and went into her tent. I stumbled in shock. What did that mean??_

_Lonia meet me and help steady me. "Don't mind her, she is too old to really be a seer anymore." Even though she was telling me this I had a feeling in my stomach the old woman knew something. Something important._

I felt someone shaking me. "Glykia mou, wake up. You need to come back to us."

I felt drugged and disconnected. My eyes slowly opened and I found myself staring into Ash's eyes. He looked very upset and I noticed the Cullens were here as well. I wasn't sure what was going on.

"Wow, what's everyone doing here? Are you going out with us tonight?" I asked. They were all just staring at me. "What?"

"Bella.. what was going on with you just now?" Ash asked me.

I still couldn't understand what the concern was but I told them how I was relaxing and had a daydream.

"Bella, do you know what time it is?" Vance asked me.

"We got back before dawn,I remember that." I was still unsure what they were getting at.

"Bella, it's 5:30." Ash told me.

"Okay, so what s do big deal?" I was looking at each of them. The Cullens hadn't moved from there spot.

Vance sat down beside me and looked at me. "It's 5:30 pm. You've been out of it for almost twelve hours! You were doing it again! At first you were solid but then you started to shimmer like you were about to fade away. Ash got here and we waited and tried to get you to wake up but you wouldn't. If I didn't know I would of thought you were dead. But you were mumbling in a different language. I called Alice and they rushed over. We've been waiting for you to came back to us."

"What did I say??" I demanded.

"Well, it was a language we didn't understand." Vance said.

Ash spoke up "I understood it. It was a language spoken by native Americans in the 1700s."

We all stared at him._ The 1700s!_

He continued " Spirit bride...you said Spirit bride."

That shook me. I wasn't sure why. It's not like it was about me. Why was this happening to me? What was happening to me?

I was starting to feel angry. Beyond angry. I was seeing red. I didn't like this lose of self I was feeling. I wanted everything to be as it was. I finally had Edward back and my true family. How dare some unseen being try to take it from me. I was going to get to the bottom of this and take back control of my life.

I stood up and started pacing. Everyone was still staring at me.

"Ok we are going out tonight to get some answers but first I need to hunt and then get ready. Whatever is going on _IS_ going to stop!"

I turned to Ash. "Can you find anything out for me?" I asked him.

"I will see what I can out but it appears this is focused on you and you have all the answers in you already. You just need to find them." And he flashed out.

Alice came over to hug me and told me they were there to help. I didn't want to involve them but knew I was going to need help. This "thing" seemed to be able to take over me at will.

Emmett was laughing at me. As usual. "Bella, your still finding trouble, even as a DH vamp!"

I growled softly and as I walked by him I dropped low and swung out my leg. I caught him and sent him sprawling on the floor. Everyone laughed as he was grumbling. Now I felt better as I walked away smiling.

I went to get ready for my hunt. Everyone except Vance was going out with me tonite. I don't think they wanted to leave me alone.

As we left the apartment I swore I heard

_I'm waiting Isabella. Remember me..._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**REVIEW______________REVIEW_________________________________**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE LET ME KNOW. :)**


End file.
